The Channel Switch
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: Not-So-Long Story Short, The Twerps And Team Rocket Find Out How To Change The Channel And Go To A Different TV Show


**Ash: okay, so explain this to me again?**

**Oak: 'sigh' for the last time ash, we just discovered that with the tv remotes we gave to you and team rocket you can change the channel and go to a different show, got it this time?**

**Ash: not really but I'll pick it up eventually, see ya guys!**

**Ash pressed a button on his tv remote and disappeared into another tv show**

**Misty: why did you give one to team rocket?**

**Oak: oh no, I gave THREE to team rocket!**

**Misty: why the heck did you do that?!**

**Oak: well, there's three of them, it allows for them to split up and you guys each got one so…**

**Misty: OAK! I meant why did you give team rocket any?**

**Oak: because, if this was twerp-only fanfic then nobody would be too interested, I mean c'mon, we all like team rocket a little, I mean, the only reason you'd read a team rocket-less fanfic is if you were expecting some pokeshipping and I can assure you, that is NOT happening here!**

**Misty: ……..you didn't sleep much last night did you oak?**

**Oak: no, not really!**

**Misty: …okay, hanging up now!**

**BEEP**

**Misty: thank goodness, I thought that conversation would NEVER end!**

**Pikachu: pi-pikachu!**

**Pikachu gave a peace sign and pressed a button while disappearing into another tv show**

**Misty: …'sigh', you're gonna make me go and find them aren't you?**

**Yep! XD**

**Misty: 'sigh' fine!**

**Misty pressed a button and disappeared, she then reappeared in another tv show just in time to see pikachu sneaking up on a sleeping, navy and white cat**

**Misty: pikachu, no!**

**Suddenly the cat woke up, saw pikachu and started to chase him**

**Pikachu: oh, nice goin misty!**

**Pikachu grabbed misty and dragged her into a semi-circle shaped hole in the side of the wall**

**Misty: pikachu, what were you doing?!**

**Pikachu: I was getting revenge for all mouse-kind! The mice never win and I was fixing that!**

**Misty: pikachu, this is Tom and Jerry, the mouse almost ALWAYS wins,**

**Pikachu:…yeah I know, I just wanted to win for once, thanks a lot misty!**

**Misty: oh for the love of, can we just find ash and team rocket and get out of here?!**

**Pikachu: 'sigh' fine!**

**Misty took away pikachu's remote, pressed another button and they both disappeared to find ash, but they reappeared in Friends**

**Misty: who do you think we're gonna find here?**

**Pikachu: my bet's on Jessie, she's the only one left who doesn't watch cartoons!**

**Joey: hey, how you doin?**

**Misty: …is he hitting on me?**

**Pikachu: that depends, do you still like ash? Because this really seems like a step up!**

**Monica: why is there a rat in my kitchen?!**

**Pikachu: I got a bad feeling that rat is me!**

**Jessie: hey guys, I…what the heck are you two doing here? I called this show!**

**Misty: we're here to get you out of this show!**

**Pikachu: really? You're Rachael? I always thought you'd be more of a Monica!**

**Jessie: oh, let's just get out of here!**

**Misty: good because this IS starting to seem like a step in the right direction!**

**Pikachu pressed a button **

**On Jessie's remote and all three disappeared**

**Misty, Jessie and Pikachu reappeared in a commercial**

**Pikachu: ugh, I hate the commercial breaks!**

**Misty: well how are we supposed to find anyone now?**

**Pikachu: hey look, I think we're just in time for the starting titles!**

**All three looked up at a giant water tower as ash, James and Meowth popped out**

**All: it's time for ani-man-iacs!**

**Jessie: oh brother!**

**All: and we're zany to the max!**

**Misty: you've got to be kidding me!**

**All: so just sit back and relax, you'll laugh till you collapse,**

**WE'RE ANIMANIACS!**

**Pikachu: why do I feel like I should've seen this coming?**

**James: come join the rocket brothers!**

**Meowth: come join the rocket brothers!**

**Ash: and the twerp with pikachu! Just for fun I bug misty!**

**James: and we bug Jessie too!**

**Meowth: and we bug Jessie too!**

**All: they hit us with their weapons, they turn us black and blue!**

**All: but we get better, and we'll never, stop bugging those two!**

**WE'RE ANIMANIACS!**

**All: ash isn't cute but James does yack! Meowth packs it with the snacks while a Piplup plays the sax!**

**WE'RE ANIMANIACS**

**All: the Pichu brothers who both wanna rule the universe!**

**Good pidgeys flock together, Raichu slaps them with her purse!**

**Marill chases azurill, while jiggly sings a verse!**

**The writers flipped, we have no script, why bother to reherse?!**

**WE'RE ANIMANIACS!**

**All: we have paid for plain contracts!**

**We're zany to the max, there's balony in our sacks!**

**We're animany, totally insaney,**

**Ash: here's the shows namey!**

**ANIMANIACS!**

**Those are the facts!**

**Pikachu: … that was just disturbing!**

**Misty: can we PLEASE go now?!**

**Jessie: I hate cartoons, and this is why!**

**Misty: c'mon, let's go before you guys break out another number!**

**James: not yet! It's time for the wheel of morality!**

**Ash: yay!**

**Meowth: yay!**

**All: wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn!**

**Pikachu: see this, this is why this show got cancelled!**

**James: morale number 1!**

**And today's lesson is, you can teach an old dog new tricks, but you can't teach Madonna to act!**

**Meowth: wow!**

**James: well, I'm touched!**

**Ash: in the head!**

**Misty: can we just get out of here!**

**Misty pushed a button and they all went back to their show**

**Meowth: hey, wait a minute, where's my remote?**

**Disney channel,**

**Pikachu: you get the BEST, of both worlds!**

… **okay I'm just gonna end this fanfic before Tracey tries to make an appearance, that's the only way this story could get any worse!**

**THANX FOR READING!**

**XD**


End file.
